


Murderous Love

by Kaylele



Series: Serial Killers in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Knives, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi are serial killers and accidentally run into each otherThat's it, that's the summaryPls read the tags
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Serial Killers in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076534
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keijisramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/gifts).



> Ahhhhh I've been gone so long but I've been working on an amazing AU with Keijisramen 👀👀👀👀👀 it should be out in a little while

Kenma sighed, sitting up and wiping the blood off her hands. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed, most likely from the rush of adrenaline she had just received. Slowly, the knife fell from her hands, clattering onto the hardwood floor. For a while, she just sat there, staring down at her victim. She had to admit, this was her favorite part. Getting to watch the color drain from their eyes and feeling them grow cold beneath her. There was nothing else like it. 

For a moment, she almost felt guilty. This victim was… different from the rest. He wasn't arrogant or pushy but actually rather kind and sweet. His fluffy, orange hair reminded Kenma of a tangerine and his boundless energy seemed to radiate off of him like rays of the sun. Looking back, he probably didn't deserve to die, but oh was he SO fun to kill. Something about the way he begged for his life sent chills up Kenma's spine. Why couldn't all her victims be that submissive and scared, she wondered?

Kenma spent the next hour meticulously cleaning up the house. Mopping floors, disposing of weapons, getting rid of the body, having a glass of wine and removing any evidence of DNA. As soon as she got home, she flopped down on her own bed, exhausted. Quickly, she fell asleep to the sound of the tv and the ever so faint smell of blood. 

A few days later her perfect kill ended up on tv. Hinata Shoyo was officially declared a missing person. He had left his house at 7:45 pm and was last seen at the local bar. According to his neighbors, they had never seen him return home. Kenma smiled to herself as she listened to the testimonials from friends and family, hoping that he was ok. He wasn't… but only Kenma knew. 

It wasn't long until Kenma went out again in search of a new victim. This one was tall and lanky with white hair and an overconfident personality. Lev was his name, though Kenma didn't quite care about that. Nor did she care that he played volleyball or was half Russian. All she cared about was whether or not he would have the confidence to take her home. Surprisingly, he did. 

Kenma moaned as Lev picked her up, pushing her up against the wall. His lips were hot and needy against her own, almost desperate, in a way. His hands were working quickly, mapping out their way across her body. Kenma had gone all the way with Hinata but she wasn't sure that she wanted to award Lev with the same luxury. 

"We should make this quick," Lev whispered, undoing his belt, "my sister might be home soon." 

"You live with your sister?" Kenma asked, keeping her voice as monotone as possible. 

"Yeah," Lev admitted sheepishly, "she's really cool but uh.. s-she doesn't know that I bring girls home with me." 

"She sounds cool," Kenma lied, humming thoughtfully and trailing her fingers across Lev's neck, down to his chest. "Do you want to see something cool?" 

"Uh.. sure." 

Kenma reached into her bra, pulling out a small butterfly knife and twirling it around in between her fingers. Lev's eyes went wide with excitement. The sparking metal was entrancing and the tricks that Kenma did were mesmerizing. 

"That looks so cool…" Lev whispered softly, "can I try?" 

"Of course," Kenma smiled, kissing him again, long and slow before plunging the knife deep into his throat. 

Lev's cries were muffled as Kenma dragged the knife downward, slicing him up further. It wasn't until blood started to sleep from his mouth that she finally pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. The brilliant shade of green was already growing dull, yet it still contrasted nicely against the red liquid pooling down his chest. Quickly, she dropped down to her feet, watching his body fall in the process. Carefully, she removed her knife from his throat and made her way into the living room, waiting for her next victim to show up. 

Alissa turned out to be just as easy to kill. She was sweet and shy, yet terrified of the half dried blood that already covered Kenma's body. Kenma watched her drop to her knees and beg for her life, much like Hinata had done a few weeks earlier. It was satisfying in a way. She felt like she was in perfect control. Alissa's lips were soft when she kissed her and her blood silky smooth when it poured out of her. It wasn't long until her body grew cold and Kenma grew tired. 

She cleaned quickly this time, not bothering to clean up all the blood. That was part of the fun, right? Letting useless detectives believe that they could solve the mystery? As soon as she was done she went home, collapsing in her bed and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi moaned as Bokuto crashed his lips onto hers, his strong arms holding her up as he carried her to the bedroom. There, he deposited her onto the bed before ripping off his shirt and crawling on top of her. Akaashi loved moments like this. Moments where she could act coy and sweet, submitting to the will of her victims before she reminded them of who was really in charge. Slowly, she took off her shirt, trying to be as teasing as possible. Bokuto's eyes seemed to light up as he looked her up and down, taking in the view. 

"Like what you see?" Akaashi taunted, watching Bokuto nod enthusiastically in reply. "Do you want to see more?" 

Another nod and Akaashi slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to her knees before shimmying the rest of the way out of it. Bokuto stared at the matching lingerie set, Akaashi had had underneath her clothes. It was a dark teal set, covered in lace that seemed to match her eyes perfectly. The garter belt she was wearing was black to match her stockings but had small dark teal bows on it. 

"Fuck…" Bokuto whispered softly, unable to look away. 

"What's the matter?" Akaashi purred, crawling closer to him on the bed, "Do you not want to fuck me now?" 

"N-No, I do!" He quickly stuttered out, "it's just.. you're so pretty…" 

Akaashi blushed slightly, looking away. Bokuto was sweet, but she couldn't let something like that distract her from her mission. 

"Well.. I think you're handsome," Akaashi mumbled, kissing Bokuto softly on the lips. 

Bokuto smiled, kissing her back just as softly and trailing his fingers through her hair. Akaashi deepened the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling him down on top of her. Bokuto smirked, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest, making her shudder. Slowly, he took off his belt and then his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Akaashi couldn't help but stare at the rather large outline in his boxers. He had to be at least 7 inches, if not more. 

Bokuto hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Akaashi's underwear, waiting for a nod of approval before pulling them off of her. She was already dripping with anticipation but she couldn't tell Bokuto that. If she told him, it would ruin her entire plan. Slowly, Bokuto slid his fingers along Akaashi's folds, making her moan. He quickly found her clit, teasing his way around it before carefully sliding one of his fingers inside her and thrusting slowly. Akaashi gasped softly, arching her back off the bed. 

"Mmmm, m-more~" She moaned. 

Bokuto complied, adding another finger and stretching her open until she was ready for a third. After what felt like forever (at least according to Akaashi), Bokuto finally pulled them out, replacing them with his actual cock. Akaashi whimpered softly when Bokuto first stuck it in. He was much bigger than any of the other men she had been with both in length and girth. Thankfully, he was gentle though, moving slowly and allowing her plenty of time to adjust before picking up the pace. 

"You look so beautiful underneath me," Bokuto whispered, kissing Akaashi on the forehead, "does this feel good?" 

Akaashi nodded, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't be too loud. Bokuto felt amazing inside of her, but she knew the feeling wouldn't last for very long. Slowly, her other hand inched closer to her skirt that she purposely left on the bed, pulling her knife out from one of the pockets. Her actions went unnoticed by Bokuto who seemed far too immersed in the moment. 

"B-Bokuto...-San!" Akaashi moaned, wrapping her arms around the man, "f-faster…" 

Bokuto complied, quickening his pace. Akaashi smiled softly to herself before plunging the knife into his back and quickly pulling it out. Bokuto winced at the sharp pain, his hips stuttering for a moment. 

"Something wrong, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi asked, putting on a concerned face. 

"I… I just got a sharp pain in my back… I think I'll be ok though…" 

"Are you sure?" She asked, "we can stop if yo-" 

"N-No! I'll be ok." 

Akaashi leaned up, capturing Bokuto's lips in her own before stabbing him again. A small whimper escaped him as she felt his body tense and his breath hitch. Another stab made him pull away and cry out. 

"M-Maybe we should stop," he mumbled quickly. 

Akaashi could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest, but she forced herself to remain calm and composed. 

"What's the matter, Bokuto-San? Are you feeling ok?" 

"N-no…" Bokuto admitted, sitting up "my back hurts and.. I-I just feel really light headed." 

"Why don't you lay down? I'm sure you just need a little rest." 

Bokuto nodded, moving so that he could lay down but noticing the large puddle of blood that now stained the mattress. His eyes widened as he stared at it, confused as to who's it was. 

"A-Akaashi!" Bokuto panicked, trying to stand up, "A-Are you-! Am I-I?" 

"Shhhhh, it's just your blood," Akaashi hushed, pushing Bokuto back onto the bed, "it's ok, just rest." 

"B-But we need to go to the hospital! All this blood is.. I-It's not good!" 

"It's fine.. you'll be fine." 

"I-... I-I don't want to die Akaashi!" Bokuto cried, hot tears spilling from his eyes. 

"Shhhh, It's ok. Everybody dies eventually." 

Bokuto tried to sit up again, tried to push Akaashi off of him, but he couldn't. He felt far too dizzy and far too weak. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Akaashi's sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise 😈😈😈 Akaashi and Bokuto are here too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjflcjfojchoxjg Sorry these are all coming out late 💀😭 my entire life has been a roller coaster over the last 2-3 weeks and my stupid brain is still not accommodating for it yet. 
> 
> But anyways, here's more serial killers 💀🖤

Akaashi smiled to herself as she watched the couple from across the bar. Or at least she assumed that they were a couple. With the way they were touching and talking it seemed like they had known each other for years. The man was tall and lean with messy black hair and hazel eyes. His date on the other hand was rather short with long blond hair, overgrown roots and piercing golden eyes. Her dress was skin tight, black and left little to the imagination. For a moment Akaashi thought she had seen something bright and shiny peeking out from her cleavage but she quickly passed it off as her imagination. 

Akaashi hadn't had a two for one special in a while. Not since that rather annoying couple, what were their names? Atsumu and Kiyoomi, or something like that. That was over a year ago though. Silently, Akaashi got up and moved closer to them so that she could eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Mmm, such a tease Kitten," Kuroo purred, "you know what words like that do to me, don't you?" 

"Maybe I do.. or maybe I don't." 

"Aw, c'mon. What's it gonna take to get you to come home with me?" 

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself," Kenma teased. 

Akaashi smirked, leaning over the bar and tapping lightly on Kuroo's shoulder. 

"You know, if kitty's too much of a tease you could always take me home instead." 

Akaashi didn't miss the large blush that spread over Kuroo's cheeks, nor did she miss the deadly glare that Kenma was sending her way. 

"We were in the middle of something," Kenma snapped, bitterly. 

"Aw, c'mon Kitten. We could always share, right?" 

"Yeah kitty," Akaashi teased, "we can share." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma huffed, glaring at the girl who was slowly gaining her target's attention. She had planned to have a simple evening but it seemed like now that was going to be ruined. Maybe she should just leave, she thought to herself. Let this girl have fun tonight and move on to a different subject… but that was giving up too easily. Besides, this was HER target and if Akaashi wanted to get involved she would just have to die too. 

As the night dragged on, Kenma became more wary of Akaashi. She didn't drink but had no issues with Kuroo drinking as much as he pleased. She also didn't talk about herself the same way most other girls did. Her occupation, living situation and even age remained a mystery. Although she went on and on about "hobbies" and "favorite foods". She never mentioned any friends or family but had no problem mentioning her favorite artists or actors. It was strange to Kenma that she knew both so much and yet so little about this woman. It was almost as if she was trying to remain a mystery so that nobody could track her… but that was ridiculous. Only crazy serial killer type people did things like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi knew Kenma was a serial killer. Either that or just a very cautious woman. She refused every drink that came her way, claiming that she had already "had enough". Although that was most likely a lie. She also refused to give any straight facts about herself, either choosing to dodge the question entirely or re-ask it to Kuroo, sending him off on a tangent. There were also small things about her appearance that didn't seem quite right. The heels she wore were tall, (probably too tall for simply going to the bar) and her eyes weren't necessarily a "normal" shade. Colored contacts, Akaashi assumed although she didn't understand why any woman would put in the effort. The perfume she wore was as generic as you could get and despite being dressed to the nines, her nails were still short and unpainted. Probably so she didn't get any evidence stuck underneath them. 

Despite all of this information Akaashi had, she really didn't know what to do about it. If she brought it up and it turned out that Kenma was innocent then that would ruin the whole evening but if she brought it up and Kenma was guilty then what would even happen? Would Kenma agree to kill Kuroo with her and then they go their separate ways? Would she get upset at Akaashi for trying to intervene on her target? Would she try to kill her too? 

Akaashi really didn't want to kill Kenma if she was a serial killer but she wasn't sure if she would have a choice. If Kenma tried to attack her she would have to defend herself. She just hoped she would be smart enough to get rid of Kuroo first. The last thing either one of them needed was for Kuroo to run while they were fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry

Akaashi watched Kenma carefully once they got to Kuroo's house. The way she moved was meticulous and thoughtful. Planning out her next steps as though her life depended on it. Little did she know it actually did. Her method of distracting Kuroo was actually quite impressive though. Instead of shooting straight for sex she actually chose to focus on entertainment. Giving him little dances, doing tricks, telling jokes, pretty much anything to make him comfortable and relaxed. Akaashi tried to follow in her footsteps and do the same but she had to admit that she was pretty terrible at it. The only thing she could really pull off were jokes and even those were subpar compared to Kenma's. 

"Do you guys want to see something cool?" Kenma asked sweetly, looking back and forth between the two of them. 

They both nodded and watched as Kenma pulled out a long, sleek butterfly knife from between her breasts. Carefully she twirled it around between her fingers, doing all kinds of fancy tricks. Kuroo's eyes widened in amazement as he watched but Akaashi's widened in fear. No one was really this brave and confidant to show their weapon off to their victim were they? Unless…? Was Akaashi wrong about Kenma being a killer? No.. she couldn't be wrong about something like that. It was impossible. 

"Something wrong, Akaashi-San?" Kenma teased, pointing the knife in her direction, "You look kind of pale. Is someone scared?" 

Akaashi shook her head and cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "Of course not, Kitty. Why would I be?" 

Kenma smiled, an evil glint in her eye as she twirled the knife around once more before plunging it straight into Kuroo's throat. Akaashi didn't flinch as his body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, blood oozing out and staining the carpet. In one movement Kenma turned around and lunged herself at Akaashi but unfortunately for her, she was too slow. Akaashi caught Kenma by the wrist, wrenching the weapon out of her hand before throwing her down onto the floor, successfully knocking the wind out of her. 

"A little overconfident tonight, aren't you?" Akaashi teased, twirling Kenma's own knife in her hands, "Did you really expect to take down two people with a method like that?" 

"It's worked before," Kenma huffed, pushing herself up off the ground. 

Before she could stand, Akaashi kicked her back down and got on top of her, holding her arms above her head.

"Hmmmm, your success rates seem rather faulty. Tell me, Kitty" She teased, "What did you REALLY hope to achieve with a trick like that?" 

"I-I.." Kenma whined, struggling beneath her. 

"Were you expecting me to get on my knees and beg for my life? Did you want to watch me cry?" 

"I.. I don't have to tell you shit! L-Let me up!" Kenma demanded, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. 

Akaashi tsked, resting the tip of Kenma's knife against her throat, "I think you're forgetting who's on top." 

"You wouldn't," Kenma growled. 

"Do you really think I came here for sex?"

"I-" 

"I came here to kill you two. You're lucky you're still alive." 

Kenma shut her mouth, staring up at Akaashi for a moment before finally relenting, "fine," she grumbled, bitterly. 

"Good girl," Akaashi teased, removing the knife, "Now tell me, what were you hoping to achieve with such a stupid little trick like that?"

"It's not stupid," Kenma pouted, "It works most of the time… I just… wanted to see you beg." 

"Is that all?"

"And maybe cry…" 

"Mmmm, such a sadist." Akaashi teased. 

"Y-You kill people too!" 

"But I do it more efficiently. I don't wait around to watch them beg." 

"Then what's the fun in that?" Kenma questioned, raising one of her eyebrows. 

"Instant gratification, I suppose. I like getting straight to the point." 

"If you like instant gratification so much, then why am I still alive?" Kenma pointed out. 

"Would you rather me kill you?" Akaashi asked, placing the knife right above her breasts and pushing down hard enough to break the skin. 

"N-No!" Kenma whimpered, wincing at the sharp pain, "n-no no, please" 

"That's what I thought," Akaashi hummed, pulling the knife away again. "The only reason you're still alive is because I think it would be a shame to kill one of my own kind… especially one so pretty." 

"I…" Kenma began but trailed off, her face burning a bright shade of red. 

"What's the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?" Akaashi teased, "Oh.. am I not allowed to tell you how beautiful you look beneath me?" 

"Sh-Shut up…" 

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Akaashi snapped, slapping Kenma across the face and forcing their eyes to meet. Kenma gasped, moaning softly beneath her. The sound was like music to Akaashi's ears. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson, you little brat." 

"And who's going to do that?" Kenma taunted, "Some stupid bitch like yourse-" 

A sharp cry left Kenma's lips as Akaashi slapped her again, harder this time. 

"Call me that again and I'll slit your throat. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-Yes…" 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes ma'am.." 

"Good girl," Akaashi murmured, kissing Kenma softly before pulling away. "Now, I'm going to get up and so are you. I expect you to stand perfectly still and not touch anything, like a good girl. Got it?" 

Kenma nodded, doing exactly as Akaashi said. She watched as the taller girl slowly walked over to Kuroo's body, taking his tie off. 

"Hands behind your back." Akaashi demanded, tying Kenma's hands together with the blood soaked tie. "Legs apart." 

Kenma complied, spreading her legs and biting her bottom lip softly. Her body shook with anticipation as she waited for Akaashi's next move. 

"See what happens when you behave?" Akaashi whispered, nipping lightly at her ear, "When you learn your place?" 

Kenma shivered, moaning softly as Akaashi kissed and bit her way down her neck. The cool metal of the knife was pressed to her throat again, making her whimper. Slowly, Akaashi slid her free hand down Kenma's body, pulling up the hem of her dress to expose her lace panties. The blush on her face only grew as Akaashi dipped her fingers below the waistband, pulling them down. 

"Such a dirty little slut," Akaashi tsked, sliding her fingers in between Kenma's folds "Already so wet for me." 

"I- F-Fuck…" Kenma moaned, tilting her head back. 

"Does that feel good, Kitten?" 

"Yes.. m-more," 

Akaashi complied, massaging Kenma's clit before slowly sliding one of her fingers into her opening and thrusting it in and out. The sounds that Kenma made sounded absolutely delightful. After a few moments another finger was inserted and Akaashi began to scissor the girl open. 

"A-Akaashi…" Kenma whimpered softly, grinding down on her fingers. The knife putting more pressure on her neck as she did so. 

"Careful kitty," Akaashi warned, inserting another finger and hitting her sweet spot. "Too much squirming and you could get cut. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" 

"N-No mm.. m-ma'am.." Kenma moaned, trying to stay still. It was difficult though with Akaashi's long fingers filling her up and rubbing her clit. 

"You like that, don't you kitty?" Akaashi teased, thrusting against her sweet spot over and over again. "I can feel how soaked you are." 

"F-Fuck yes.." Kenma cried, "mmm.. m-more.. please," 

"More?" 

"More, please more… I.. fuck, I-I'm gonna.." 

"Are you gonna cum for me, kitty?" Akaashi teased, slowing her movements, "Do you think you deserve to?" 

"I-" 

"After everything you did tonight? Being so reckless and calling me a bitch?" 

"I-I'm sorry.. please! Please let me cum!" Kenma begged, trying to grind herself down on Akaashi's fingers. 

"Mmmm, I don't think you deserve it. In fact..." Akaashi grinned evilly, pulling her fingers out, "I think you should stay here and think about what you've done." 

"But-" 

"No buts! You can find me again when you learn how to act right." Akaashi smirked, kissing Kenma one last time before walking towards the door. 

"Wait!" Kenma cried, struggling to untie herself, "W-What about my knife?" 

"You can have it back when you learn how to use it." Akaashi teased, closing the door behind her. 

Kenma stood there for a few moments, staring at the front door before groaning loudly out of frustration and sitting down on the floor. After about ten minutes of struggling, she finally managed to get herself out of the restraints. As much as she would have liked to finish what Akaashi started, she still had a body to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Kuroo 💔 didn't even get to smash


End file.
